


the heavy weight of stone

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, implied autistic dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: December 2016:Your name is Roxy Lalonde-Strider, and today, you're having a funeral for your alcholism.





	the heavy weight of stone

**Author's Note:**

> oof i havent updated this au in ages but HEY YALL
> 
> title is from "you are the moon" by the hush sound

**December 5 2016**   
Your name is Roxy Lalonde-Strider, and this is actually a fun activity, for something so emotional. 

Beside you, Calliope tears open the last box of food coloring and hands you a tube of green. You squirt it into the bottle of vodka and shake it up to turn it green. On your other side, Dirk smiles a bit, as best he can figure out. The tapping of his fingers on the soup can is rhythmic and good background noise for this. 

‘This’ being what you think of as a funeral for you alcoholism. 

It’s what Dirk asked for for his birthday. You know your drinking has gotten out of hand, but you couldn’t help it. Dirk is the motivation that you needed, really. So now the three of you are dumping artificially colored vodka down the drain of the kitchen sink. And this is the last bottle. 

Dirk’s tapping grows quicker, and you can hear him humming quietly. You grin at him, but it’s a bittersweet one. Calliope holds the neck of the bottle with you when you dump it. 

“Well,” You chirp, falsely cheerful. “That’s the last one. Goodbye alcoholism.” 

Dirk raises an eyebrow at you. Calliope doesn’t pick up on it and hugs you tightly, mumbling that she has to leave so her cousins don’t worry. 

You and Dirk watch her leave. You wave happily as she rollerskates down the street, and Dirk watches her until she passes the corner. 

~

You’re sitting on the couch with your laptop when Dirk comes downstairs.   
“Hey, Dirky. Where’re Rose and Dave?” 

Dirk just shrugs in reply and sinks down onto the couch beside you. In that quiet, deliberate way of his, he asks, “Are you okay?” 

“Never better!” You reply cheerfully. You lean over and ruffle his hair. He shrinks away slightly and hunkers down into the orange blanket around his shoulders. He’s still looking worried. “You good?” 

“I guess.” Dirk’s never been good at describing his feelings. Neither has Dave, but he’s gotten better at it as he’s gotten older. 

You frown at him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s just.” He pauses. “I don’t know. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

You shrug and glance back at your laptop. “Eh. Hard day, you know?” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -” 

You interrupt him. “I’m so glad you did though, Dirk.” You pull him closer and he tenses before relaxing against you. “Like, seriously. You’re the motivation I needed.”

Dirk smiles shyly before pulling his blanket closer and burrowing into it. You grin and ruffle his hair. 

“You still get stuck helping me with this withdrawal bullshit, though.” 

“Got it.”


End file.
